


Ba... ba... Baciami piccina

by orphan_account



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Serenade, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Nico's birthday and Will sings to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ba... ba... Baciami piccina

Singing had never been one of Will's _strong_ points.

It was yet another talent he lacked. With practice, he could reach a sort of pleasant mediocrity. Not _bad_ , but not mind-blowingly good, like literally every single other child of Apollo. And he could only play possibly the worst instrument ever. It was incredibly difficult to look dignified playing a _ukulele_.

And he couldn't write songs. Not words. Lyrics just weren't his _thing_. Especially not for this. You couldn't put Nico di Angelo into words. It would be like trying to put a name to the feeling of the world after a summer rainstorm. Language was never enough.

He'd tried, before, to break down that miracle of a boy into describable parts, but it never worked. He could have written an Odyssey and a half about Nico's eyes alone, filled volumes on the beauty of his smile. An original song wouldn't be able to describe him.

So of course, he was going to carry on his cabin’s tradition of the serenade. It made perfect sense. Nico was turning fifteen- or eightywhatever if you wanted to get technical- and a birthday was the perfect opportunity.

Will had found a use for one of his dumb, minor powers. He knew exactly the song to play.

Everyone had a playlist whether they knew it or not. Kayla was always in the mood for imagine dragons. Jason really liked Bastille. Clarisse would never admit it, but there was Nicki Minaj in her _soul_.

Nico's songs were older than that, and not even in English. He'd had to google them. And he’d picked a really, really dumb one because it was the closest to his vocal “range”  and it was also adorable.

And damn was he regretting it.  He was standing in the snow outside the Hades cabin- why did Nico have to be born in winter? Why?- in a _stupid_ sweater, trying not to feel ridiculous. It was just past seven a.m, and he’d dragged three of his siblings out here to play backup.

Nico was probably going to kill him. And then bring him back to life, so he could kill him again.

Will nodded to Kayla, who counted out their tempo and raised her violin. He tapped his foot along to the beat, focusing intently on keeping the beat.

The door creaked open, and Nico appeared, wide eyed and bedheaded. He was wearing a cabin 7 hoodie over his pajamas. 

“What the _fuck_ -” Will cut off Nico’s impending rant by pressing a finger to Nico's lips, and, for lack of a better term, bursting into song.  The light of the rising sun seemed to be shifting, converging. Will had a spotlight.

Nico must have recognised the melody because his eyes were the size of saucers before Will even got to "quello che dice il cuor cuor cuor quando vedo te."

"Oh my gods..." Nico whispered. Will's singing was imperfect and his Italian was worse, but he was getting to the point where he was wholly focused on the song. Maybe it was an Apollo thing, to get so wrapped up in your performance that nothing else even registered. It was just the song and his audience of one.

"E nell'estasi di una musica io ti mormoro, trepido senti il cuor cuor cuor quello che ti dice,  
treman le mie labbra allor parlano d'amor." Nico was giving him a weird look, sort of confused, but happy.

"Ba... ba... Baciami, , sulla bo... bo... bocca piccolina," Will sang the words like he was bewitched and Nico melted. He covered his face with his hands and blushed bright red, and whispered " _Will!_ " like they'd just been caught kissing on camera.

"Dammi tan tan tanti baci in quantità.  
Tarataratarataratatà!" Will just kept singing, smiling because it was _working_.

"Tu tu tu sei birichina,  
ma sei ta ta tanto deliziosa.

Ciò che tin tin t'interessa che cos'è!  
Tereteretereteretete." It was just old-timey bubblegum pop but Nico seemed to love it, and singing it felt as natural to Will as breathing.

"BI, A: BA  
BI, O: BU.  
Cara sillaba con me.  
Bi, A: BE  
BI, O: BU.  
Dimmi tu cosa sono  
queste sillabe d'amore."

Nico's eyes were starting to water but he was smiling, and if was possible, blushing even more.

"Ba... ba... Baciami , piccina,  
con la bo... bo... bocca piccolina;  
dammi tan tan tanti baci in quantità  
Tarataratarataratatà!" Will hit the last note perfectly, something he never thought possible. He was going to take a bow but was interrupted by Nico hugging him, murmuring Italian into the wool of his sweater.

"What?" Will asked, because he was _eloquent_ like that. He wrapped his arms around Nico, cautiously- he knew Nico didn't like to be touched. Kayla and the other backup kids snuck away, preparing for the moment.

Nico looked up at him, his dark eyes wet. The son of Hades was smiling in way Will had never seen before; like he wasn't afraid to relax.

"That was perfect," he said, "How did you know? When did you learn-? That song is so _old._ I remember listening to it on the wireless."

"Well... I have my ways," Will said, "Are you going to..."

"Oh! You'd really let me-" Nico cut himself off, blushing furiously. Will nodded. Nico glanced around, as if making sure nobody was watching, and balanced on his tiptoes to give Will a very gentle, chaste kiss.

They were both still for a moment, just Will and Nico and the peace of gently falling snow. Then Nico grabbed a handful of Will's collar and pulled him down to his level.

The kisses that ensued were far less innocent.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a request from the 100 follower giveaway of the tumblr blog willsofcolour. Italian lyrics might be a little off since I know exactly 0 Italian whatsoever.


End file.
